Mo' Creatures Wiki
Welcome :) Welcome to the Mo' Creatures Wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about Mo' Creatures that anyone, including you, can edit. Mo' Creatures is a mod for Minecraft, designed by Dr. Zhark to add more mobs to Minecraft. Mo' Creatures brings 37 new mobs (as of 24th December, 2011), including Horses, 6 different birds and 3 different ogres. It has been nominated for best Minecraft Mod of 2011 and best Minecraft Mod that adds new mobs by the Diamond Pickaxe awards. It has also been chosen to be a part of the YogBox, a compilation pack of "the best mods out there" chosen to "enhance and improve the minecraft single player experience without distracting from the enjoyment, atmosphere and general awesomeness of the vanilla game. Visit this page to download the mod, with downloads available for any version of the Mod for Minecraft from Beta 1.2.2 up to the current release. Current Version of the mod is v4.5.1 and compatible with Minecraft v1.4.7 Please be aware that fixing bugs will be a priority over creating new creatures. Contributers to the wiki (Please put your signature under): Thanks to Wariodemon 22:47, March 21, 2012 (UTC) for getting the Wiki nearly up to date. Thank TheBeardedMensProductions 19:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) for contributing to this Wiki Thank zeleluff 1:16 PM, December 11, 2011 (EST) for contributing to this Wiki. Thank Robbie301 8:30 PM, December 24, 2011 (AWST) for contributing to this Wiki. Thank MrPersonAndAHalf 06:20, April 24, 2012 (UTC) for contributing to this Wiki. Thank Rafonderson 16:30, May 01, 2012 (BRAZIL) for contributing to many of pictures and pages on this Wiki. Thank TheProlo May 18th, 2012 (GMT) for contributing to this Wiki. Thank Pemuler the Pemuler for overhauling many of the pages on this Wiki. Thanks to Trax98 on 4th of November, 2012 for improving articles. Thanks to Shrugsandhugs, 15th of January 2013, for refurbishing the Wiki and getting it mostly up to date. Suggestions; How about adding centaurs and minotaurs? 1. Maybe you could add where you can tie Horses, Goats, Etc. to fence posts and other stuctures with rope? 2. Also, Like how wolves attack sheep, Dolhpins could attack fish, Snakes could attack mice, etc? 3. Annd... Birds of prey anyone?... Vultures, Eagles, Hawks, Ospreys, Owls Owls Owls! :D ''-Linae'' I agree with where you can tie animals up to a fence post. ;) Very convenient, especially on the server. Just a suggestion, I think adding Narwhals would be cool, too. Along with those new Ostriches with the horns-I forget their name at the moment-and Unicorns, you could also get a Unicorn horn from them. :3 By the way, I love your mod, and I play on the server all of the time. It's the only server I ever play on! :D ''-Animalol'' I definiately agree with some sort of hitching post for animals - I travel with horses (for chest storage) and scorpions and its a nightmare when they wander away every night. I beg you to mod something for this. Thank you! Hey, Dr Zhark, could you add monkeys? Add dogs like diff dogs such as bulldog ''-an Anonymous Contributer'' (Agreed -> Rafonderson ) How about some more mythical creatures? I'd like to see a Hydra that grows more Head entities when attacked :D ''-Pemuler the Pemuler'' (Agreed too -> Rafonderson ) (Yus, I agree with your agreement -> Pemuler the Pemuler) (I agree with your agreement to that agreement -> TheProlo) I would like to see a craftable in game guide book (with the horse numbers etc.) ''-Footiedude09'' it would be awesome if you put a female werewolf human and it would just be amazing if you could put a like horse jokey with a horse and herobrine or someone like that ''-quinnelsea'' How about Kitsunes? ''-Anonymous'' How about penguins that you can tame with fish? ''-Anonymous'' Add on hawks that will eat smaller animals (such as Bunnies) and can be tamed with fish? Also, they should only "roost" on leaf blocks, and when tamed, you can ride them for the ability to fly. Can you also make Scorpion Stings at least more space-efficent? ''-Anoymous'' you should add a bunch of really fat animals, like a giant bear or cow and fox "Mo Creatures Is An Amazing mod!!!!" Quoted from an anonomous man/woman can you make all the mobs tamable? can you make dogs like a beagle or great dane? can you make hares like sitting up with long ears? -batchelorkittens Add the ability to tame wild wolves and get like baby dragons that u can tame Category:Recommended additions to the mod Category:New mobs that you would like to add Category:What Category:Ideas for mobs